A Christmas Story
by redfoxwolf
Summary: A sweet, funny, little christmas story about Cloud and Tifa! Sort of a one-shot... Please read!
1. Part 1

_**A Christmas Story…**_

**- - -**

**Disclaimer: as sad as I am to admit it, I don't own Final Fantasy VII *redfoxwolf runs and hides and cries in a corner* ****And I'm her awesomely awesome beta, silvericedrop, so yeah**

**A/N: This is my first final fantasy story, so don't be a bully :P**

**- - -**

Ugh. What is wrong with this world?! Why must we males have to go through this day every single damn year? Just once, if we didn't have to go through this madness! The green and red lights flickered on the ice-capped trees, taunting me with its reminder that Christmas was tomorrow. I have know idea what to get for… "Tifa," I finished the sentence in a murmur that spewed a puff of my visible breath.

"Hm?" called a soft feminine voice from behind me.

Shit. If I were on a cliff, I swear, I would've jumped. Glancing over my shoulder, Tifa Lockheart was like an angel. And she really could've been – it's almost Christmas and miracles happen. I felt my gaze slowly move down; head to toe. Mahogany eyes peered at me as her dark hair faded into that raven colored coat of hers. Dark blue jeans began to fold at her ankles and black boots revealed itself from under the stitched ocean. "Oh, uh… hi," I croaked.

White teeth glimmered as she spoke. "I know this isn't any of my business but," she flickered her stare from the flimsy green cap behind the thick glass to me, "if you want my opinion, that's a really funny hat."

Well this sucks. She really hates this hat. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. What else is there to get for Christmas? It's easier shopping for normal girls, but last time I checked, she's nowhere close to being a normal girl. "Yeah, I guess."

"Who are you shopping for?"

Bing. Bing. Bing. The million-dollar question. What's the answer? "YUFFIE!"

She laughed. Dammit, why did I blurt that out? Oh yeah, that's right. Because I'm a moron with a silly crush who talks to himself and thinks that Tifa would want a Luigi hat for Christmas.

"You like Yuffie?"

Hell no. That's what I wanted to tell her. I wanted to shout that out so loud, but how would I explain myself later? So I just cut our eye contact as my regret filled blue eyes stared at me from the glass. My brain told me to think and all I came up with is: 'Cloud Strife is stupid'.

* * *

"You like Yuffie?" I said out of disbelief. All he did was turn his face away from me, leaving me in the emptiness of his blonde spiky hair. My body froze. He likes Yuffie Kisaragi. Since when? If the sky was falling, I wouldn't of known whether it was my world or not.

The silence stretched out for the longest minute of my life. He stood up, his clothes in view. In a black windbreaker, baggy light blue jeans, and those black and white 50's tennis shoes that everyone loves. He turned around to face me with haunted eyes. "I-it's just tha-," he stammered.

"STOP!" I intercepted. "Just… stop."

The tension reached its peak and I couldn't handle it anymore. I looked at the ground right before I turned to run away. Stupid, I know. What else is there to do? I can't even look at him. Everything is just so stu–

I felt the tight grip of his hand on my left shoulder. "What do you want from me?!" I screeched.

I hit his hand away and ran as fast and as far as my anger would take me. Running down the street, I bumped into at least ten people. I never looked back to check who I ran into. It didn't even matter to me. If I looked back, in the back of my mind I know it means I looked back to see _him_. My legs pushed me faster through the crowd.

I weaved in and out between the buildings. Jumped over fences. Pushed past people. Probably leaving a trail of destruction as far as I know. I wanted to stop. I wanted to turn and run back and tell him everything. But I didn't stop. I couldn't stop, but if not now, when? Tears burned my eyes and anger joined my medley of emotions. Come on! I faced all manner of things, including _Sephiroth _when I was what, 16? I faced Meteor and monsters and a ton of other things and I was going to _cry _over a _guy_? Yes, it was _Cloud _but still…

Scolding myself gave me something to hold on to, and I kept on doing just that as I ran to Seventh Heaven. I closed it for the Christmas weekend so it was empty. Ugh, why do I care so much? I tried distracting myself by straightening up the place. I scrubbed everything in sight, until I practically scrubbed my hands down to a nub. Then I heard the familiar ring of the bell, the creak of the old wooden door, and before I knew it, Vincent Valentine was standing next to me.

"Tifa…?" I heard, but I didn't turn my eyes from the counter to look up at him.

"What?" I snapped.

Vince hushed. I just stood there with a wet old rag in my hand glowering at him. "Sorry," I breathed.

The door swung open as the bell rang once again.

"Hiya Teef!"

I felt like everything was burning and turning to ash inside. It was Yuffie. I flicked my stare at her. "Can I speak with you?"

Yuffie's stormy grey eyes blinked in confusion, but she knew it wasn't a question. "Sure!" she replied happily.

I dragged her into the kitchen and shut the door behind us so hopefully it wouldn't be broadcasted to the whole world.

As she stumbled into place, she questioned me. "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

I felt my eyes shifting their gaze nervously around the room before they landed on Yuffie. "Are dating Cloud?!" I blurted out.

She stood looking at me like I was some kind of insane alien. "Uh, no. That sure is random…" She crossed her arms.

She wasn't dating Cloud and Yuffie wouldn't lie about that. Suddenly I felt relieved.

"Why you ask?"

"Because Cloud likes you!" I'm sure she could sense the unintentional anger poured into those words because she jumped slightly.

"What?!" she squawked, glancing towards the door longingly.

Suddenly, it clicked and I remembered. Of course there was no way Yuffie would like Cloud, even if Cloud liked Yuffie – Yuffie liked Vincent!

"You like Vincent, don't you?" I said with a small grin.

She blushed and stammered, "What, Vinnie McVinVin? N-no, why would you say that?"

My grin grew and then I sobered. "So you like Vincent but Cloud likes you-"

"Hold up!" she said, holding a small hand in the air, "Second time you said that. What on _Gaia_ makes you think Cloud likes _me_?"

"He was shopping for a Christmas present for you," I mumbled, feeling a twinge even as I said it.

"But he likes you!" Yuffie blurted out, "Everyone knows it – hell, even Marlene and Denzel can tell!"

I blinked, hope surging in my chest before I suppressed it.

"But then why would he say he was getting you a gift?" I asked, sitting down in a chair.

"Um, hello, this is _Cloud_," Yuffie said, gesturing wildly, "He's like a master of hiding his feelings and everything!"

"Are you sure we're still talking about Cloud?" I asked, smirking knowingly and for some reason trying to divert the subject, even though I really wanted to hear what Yuffie thought. Was it possible Cloud liked me back? I had waited for so long… for so long I thought that my love was unrequited… is it possible that he actually likes me? Just as quickly as the thought came, I banished it again. Why get my hopes up just to have them smashed?

Yuffie blushed a bit again and moaned before saying, "Is it that obvious?"

Eagerly and yet regretfully at the same time (I still had no idea why I wanted to steer the subject away from me when I so desperately wanted an answer – was I possibly afraid of the answer?) I grasped the subject. "Yes, no, maybe so…"

"Seriously?! Ugh! Can he tell?"

"…Probably."

"What kind of a friend are you?!"

"The best kind." I smiled.

Yuffie flashed a smile but it soon faded into seriousness as she repeated, "Seriously though, can he tell?"

"I doubt it," I said, "He's in complete denial."

"Denial about what, though?" Yuffie asked, puzzled.

I smiled slightly at her naiveté, and said, "Yuffie… he thinks he's a monster."

"But he's not!" Yuffie protested loudly.

I suddenly wondered if Vincent could hear any of our conversation from outside in the bar. Crap.

"Ah shit." I knew Yuffie was thinking that same thing.

I swung the door open and there was Vincent, wearing one of his rare smiles. Yuffie complexion flushed to a rosy pink that matched her T-shirt.

"Well I'll leave you two alone!" I laughed malevolently to myself as I flung my self out of the room and ran down the street. She'd thank me for this later… I hope.

* * *

Now Tifa thinks I like Yuffie. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?! Sometimes I wonder if I even posses something close to a brain up there. She probably hates me now. Ugh. Girls are so confusing; one minute she's all happy the next she's ready to bite my head off. I shook my head. People around me were scrambling through the streets. I looked up at the sky: sunset. I turned on my heel and just kept walking. The day already had passed and I still don't have a present for her. Maybe if I get her something really nice she'll lighten up and hopefully not devour me. Ugh. Now I have more pressure to get her something nice than before. Well this sucks.

OOF. I just walked into a tree…face first. Great. That totally helps improve my mood. Not.

I stumbled back and swore silently, rubbing my aching forehead. I wobbled over to the long bench drizzled with snow and collapsed on it.

That's it. Christmas Eve isn't my favorite holiday anymore.


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer: I may own a cat, a computer, and skills but, as sad as I am to admit it, I don't own Final Fantasy. So if it's all right with you, I'm going to finish writing this awesome fanfic.**

**Silvericedrop is still the one, the only, the awesome BETA! Woot!**

**A/N: heh… we're trying to finish this story in like an hour so we're like "scramble, scramble". But actually, this took us like three months because SOMEONE whom of which I won't say the name of *cough* silvericedrop *cough* is a procrastinator and took forever to finish the story! Oh well, I'm a procrastinator too so I hope that makes her feel better… ****She rewrote the ending and I love it! Hope you guys do too ^_^ ****Enjoy!**

**- - -**

I skidded to a slow stride after I was far enough away from Yuffie and Vincent. The night sky was like a blanket draped over the city. Stars blinked and glowed as the moon was like the nighttime sun, shining my way through this crowded Christmas Eve.

This night would be so perfect if it wasn't for one thing: Cloud. Don't get me wrong, I love him to death, but that's what is driving me insane. I felt around inside my pocket until my fingers tapped the small cardboard box protecting the present inside. Oh yeah, I started to remember; I still need to give him the present. How am I going to face him now? I blew up on him. But he lied. He lied. That's bad, right? So should I be mad at him? Grrr.

Well I guess being mad at him doesn't work too well. I _should_ apologize to him, but the real question is, can I? He's probably mad at me for freaking out. Oh well. I don't need him! I stomped the snow as if I was killing it as I marched.

In the midst of my anger, I opened my eyes to the world around me only to catch sight of the spiky haired object of my thoughts on a bench with his arm over his eyes.

Crap.

I was only about a meter away from Cloud. Was he asleep? If he was awake I'm sure I'd kill myself later.

I stood there like an idiot gawking at him. My brain told me to leave but my body was too freaking stubborn. What do I do?

Subconsciously, I took the cardboard box out my pocket and gently placed it into his hand hanging off his arm. Good, his chest was moving up and down from meant he was asleep. I felt myself give a sigh of relief as I turned and ran back to Seven Heaven. I needed some sleep. Hopefully Yuffie and Vincent left somewhere because I really want to be alone today. Tomorrow, I have no chance of that because of the Christmas party I'm hosting.

Great.

* * *

I felt small snowflakes fall pathetically on my forearm and whatever skin was left open. My body felt numb from the cold morning and if I didn't know any better, I could have been asleep for years and now I've become a national live statue. That would actually be pretty cool. And to make it even a better deal, I don't have to worry about getting Tifa a Christmas present.

Tifa.

Images of yesterday flashed through my mind. I slid my arm down to brush the snow away with my hand.

All of the sudden I felt a piercing pain of something dull jabbing into my hand as I gripped it. What the hell? I pried my hand open only to find a small brown box with writing scribbled on one of the sides:

_To Cloud:_

_Merry Christmas,_

_Tifa_

What?! Tifa was here…when? I wacked my forehead with my frosted hand to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I looked down at my hand. Blood. Wow…I'm a genius. I guess I hit myself just a bit too hard.

Shit, that reminds me. I still need to get her a present. UGH! I painfully shifted into a sitting position on the bench and almost rolled off. As I stretched out my arms, I caught a glimpse of a small gold light. I threw myself off the bench and ran over to the shimmering object down the street. I ignored the shooting pain coming from my legs and arms as they rubbed against my frosted clothes. It shone brighter as the distance between us shrank until finally, it came into view. It was a gold locket hanging around a mannequin of a neck.

Girls like this kind of stuff, right? Necklaces? Gold? Would Tifa, of all people, like something like this?

I placed my fingers on glass as if the glass wasn't there and I could just touch the heart-shaped locket. The glass fogged up as I breathed heavily from the sprint. Trying to picture Tifa wearing this was like trying to draw a picture with broken fingers. I have no idea what it would look like on her, but it's worth a shot, right? Not like I have any better ideas.

I dragged my fingers along the glass as I slipped into the jewelry store. It was pretty much as if the building was a small, dimmed box with glass cases placed awkwardly in the limited space. I grabbed the locket and a black box off a nearby shelf. "Hello?" I called.

No answer.

I walked through the dark maze-like store until I found the counter with a teenage, drooling employee with thick rimmed glasses. He looked like he was dead the way his head lied lifeless on the wooden countertop.

"Hello?" I asked once more.

Still no answer.

I finally lost patience as the minutes dragged on so I positioned my mouth inches from his ear and shouted, "YO!"

Immediately, he jumped up and flung his back against the wall. There was a loud quick thudding noise. That must be his heart, I thought. His glasses fell off and shattered when they hit the hard concrete floor.

"Gosh, you idiot! Why'd you freaking do that?!" he was like as he brushed the remnants of his glasses into his palm.

"You were sleeping on the job. I should report you to the police," I said sarcastically as I pretended I was jotting him down on an imaginary notepad.

"What the hell?!"

"Too early to joke, huh." I said to myself.

"Jeez, now I'm going to go fucking blind!"

"Well whose fault is that _really_?"

"Go jump off a building," he retorted.

I made a _tsk_ing sound, then said, "Is that how you speak to a customer?"

"Oh, you were going to actually buy something besides my new glasses?"

"I'm not buying new glasses for you." I threw the black box with the locket inside on the counter. "I'm getting this."

He smirked, "For the girlfriend, I see. Never thought someone like you would have one."

"She's not."

"Don't deny the truth."

"That _is_ the truth."

"Liar."

"At least I can talk to girls."

He glared at me with faded looking blue eyes. The employee rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with one hand and violently grabbed the box with the other. He scanned it and said, "It's on sale. Fifty dollars."

"Cool." I fumbled through my black wallet until I _thought_ found the right amount of bills. "Shit," I muttered.

"What's wrong," he teased, "you broke?"

"Shut up. I'm not...I'm sure I have something..."

He watched me like a hawk shuffle through my wallet for at least five minutes. As the time extended, I began to freak out. I ONLY HAVE FOURTY-NINE DOLLARS AND NINTY-NINE CENTS! Luck must hate me to death. I glanced up and realized that the dork was silently laughing.

"Sucks for you," he ridiculed.

"Okay, what do you want."

"Hey, I don't take bribes from someone who can't even pay them."

"Seriously, what do you want?"

He rubbed the pathetic stubble, of what he so proudly calls a goatee, as he contemplated the situation. "Well," he finally said, rubbing his hands together. "You get me new glasses, and this entire thing is behind us."

"So if I get you new glasses, you pay for the locket?"

"Bingo."

"Glasses sometimes cost more. I'm not a moron."

"Really? You sure about that?"

I pleaded, "Is there _anything_ else in this world that I can do? Something, less expensive?"

"Well," he began.

"Well what?!"

"Well it is Christmas and this damn store decides to stay open on holidays so you could take my shift 'til the end of the day. I'll give you one more cent and cover the tax but I still get paid for today."

That means I'd miss the party Tifa's holding. Shit. Why must everything suck?!

"Well?"

I guess I'll have to take her out later or something and beg for forgiveness.

"You know I can just blow-"

"Deal."

* * *

Where is he?! I checked my watch anxiously from time to time, waiting for the moment Cloud would burst through that door. Well he wouldn't really _burst_ through it - we're talking "Cloud" here.

I realized I had been tapping my foot nervously. So I tried to stop but the clicking of my flats against the hard linoleum floor returned to annoy me once again.

Where is he?!

"Did Cloud get lost or something?" piped Yuffie. She was wearing a dark blue tang top and black skinny jeans.

"Probably, I mean it's _not _like he lives here or anything," I replied in a sarcastic tone.

She sighed and ran back to Vincent who was wearing his usual cape. If only it was possible to go back in time...

Time. That reminds me, he's still late.

I scanned Seventh Heaven as I waited impatiently. I had invited most of the town over to this little bar of mine for a party, although they were all dressed pretty casually. Yuffie and Vincent went out yesterday to buy a Christmas tree as their date. But according to Yuffie it wasn't "official", just running me an errand. Pfft, Liar. Once they came back, I was ready with all the ornaments I bought while they were out and we decorated the Christmas tree - without Cloud.

Huh, I sighed, I wonder if he's even coming?

I turned away from the crowd and went into the kitchen to eat something sour – something to match my current mood.

Ooh, what about lemons?

* * *

Minutes went by. Hours went by. The entire day was gone and only one other person came in to ask if there was a bathroom in this store. Does it _look_ like a bathroom could fit in this shitty building? But no one is out shopping today, everybody else is celebrating their spirits out. If people are shopping, then they must hate the customer service here. I see what they mean... but now I'm part of it.

I caught myself dozing off in this dull jewelry store. I guess I can't really blame that guy now that I've experienced his torture.

Speaking of the devil, he just came in, I thought. He stumbled as he walked and spun around a couple times. He tried talking to me - or what he thought was me. He was actually talking to this one antique necklace that supposedly belonged to some queen or whatever. I guess that means I'm royalty.

I walked away from the counter and caught his shoulders in a firm grasp, spinning him around in my direction. "You OK dude?"

He wobbled his head pathetically left to right.

"Are you drunk?"

He giggled. That was scary, I've never heard a guy giggle before. His sounded like a dying, laughing, gurgling animal. Interesting combination.

Then it dawned on me. HOW IS HE GOING TO PAY ME?! I flicked my observing organs up at the upside-down clock on the wall (they really need to fix that...) and it read about eleven-thirty. He's drunk _already_?! I pulled him by his collar behind the counter and dropped his head on the desk. Ouch, that's gonna hurt in the morning. I reached into his back wallet and grabbed the coins I needed and paid for locket myself. Working in this store for a day really comes in handy right now.

I scanned the ceiling: good thing they can't afford security cameras. I thought about leaving him a note or something, letting him know I got it already, but I decided it wouldn't really matter if he thought I stole it or not because technically, I did...

As soon as I finished selling myself something, I ran outside for the first time since morning; being in that stuffy, dull room for a day makes me miss the crisp, cold, winter air. The clouds were non-existent in the sky so the stars were very visible.

I ran down the empty snow covered street to Seventh Heaven. I took a deep breath, exhaling a puff into the dark night before I put my gloved hand on the door knob. I tried looking through the window without letting myself be seen. It was dark and freaking empty.

The party must have ended recently because there still was the scenery that proved it: streamers were hanging limply and most of them were already on the floor; plates, cups, and napkins were everywhere and there was also a jacket lying randomly on the back of a chair.

I slowly turned the golden knob and the door creaked as the little bell on top rang its little heart out. Nobody was in there as far as I could see.

I relaxed a bit and walked around the bar looking for some sort of indication of life, when I stubbed my toe against something hard sticking out of the couch. "YOW!" I screamed as I clutched my foot.

The thing I stubbed my toe on just rolled and fell down in front of me. "Jeez, don't scream like that," it moaned.

The face came into view and it was Vincent. He stood up, dizzily, saying, "Where've ya been?"

"Nowhere. Everywhere. It doesn't really matter. Where's Tifa?"

"Out looking for you, with Yuffie."

"What?!"

"Yeah and they told me to stay here in case you came back. Which you did."

I turned away from Vincent and felt around the wall for a light switch. I flicked it on and saw the garbage come to life. Colors of all random things were spread out all over the floor, the tables and the bar. They clearly left the party as quickly as they could to go and find me. I ran out of the bar, _stupid_ repeating in my mind.

Wow, I must've ruined their Christmas. This bites.

* * *

Where is he? Where is he? WHERE IS HE?! Yuffie and I have been looking for hours. Where could he possibly be? We've called him a billion times and he didn't answer (well he never answers, but still!) Why wouldn't he be coming to the party? Did something hurt him?

Ugh, I hate worrying. And worse: I hate worrying about _him_.

Yuffie ran back over to me, "He's not on this side of town. We practically checked everywhere!"

I glanced around, watching out for a blonde explosion called his hair. I sighed and turned to Yuffie, "Maybe we should give u-"

"No way! Vincent would call us if he returned. What if something bad really has happened to him. You love-"

I coughed. "Excuse me?"

"We all know it. Plus I know you. You're worried. You just won't show it."

"Liar."

She gave me the yeah-uh-huh-right sarcastic look and then turned around. "Well, you stay here. I'm going back to Seventh Heaven to see if Vincent is feeling better. He hasn't called us yet so stay here, capeash?!" She said sternly.

"Yeah, yeah." I looked away. The _mushing _of her boots sliding in and out of the snow gradually fainted.

I started for the nearest bench until I realized it had been the same one that Cloud was sleeping on yesterday. I slowly laid my back down on it, resting my head on my arms. I looked up at the shimmering points of light in the black of the night. I could see myself breathing into the cold air, and I closed my eyes.

She never said I couldn't sleep.

* * *

I ran around all town stopping to look here and there to find Tifa but all I could see was the empty streets of the Christmas night with green and red lights everywhere. My eyes darted from side to side looking for her, but she wasn't anywhere. I quickly turned around and walked right into a pine tree and a pile of snow collapsed on me. This really isn't my day.

I shook the snow off and something moved caught my eye. I stopped. What is that? Running over there, I gasped. It was Tifa. She must've yawned and it was her hand that caught my attention or something. She's like a statue, a dark figure lying on the bench motionlessly. The bench I was on earlier. I noticed my heart slowing gaining speed as I closed the distance between us.

Baa-dump.

Gosh.

BAA-DUMP.

Seriously, not now.

BAAAAA-DUUUMMPP!

Shut up!

BAAAAAAAAAA-DUUUUMMPPPP!!!

Why am I even talking to a freaking organ?! I sighed and tried to ignore my blood pulsing through my veins. I slowly put my hand on Tifa's shoulder and gently shook her. "...Tifa? Tifa, wake up."

"Hmm," she grumbled and mumbled something that I couldn't catch before she gradually opened her eyes. Her mahogany eyes grew wide as she noticed it was me. "Cloud?!"

"Um, sorry about-"

She slapped me across the face.

My head snapped to the side. Obviously, Tifa was very, _very _angry.

She stood up and she stared into my eyes, but looked away when she started to speak. "Idiot... I," she paused, embarrassed, "I was... worried...about you."

That caught me by surprise. She's worried about _me_?! Somehow my face rearranged itself into a smile.

She noticed out of the corner of her eye and she looked away, suddenly embarrassed.

"You were worried… about me?" I repeated dumbly and then mentally slapped myself.

"Well, yeah," Tifa said, pushing her hair back behind her ears, "Of course I was. You weren't at the party, and you said you were going to be. I figured that you'd at least have called… or something if you weren't going to make it. I was just… worried." She shrugged, once again embarrassed. She paused, and then took a deep breath and met my eyes. Her claret eyes drew me in and I didn't notice what she was saying until three words registered in my mind.

"I love you."

"Huh?" I asked, and then despaired. _Idiotidioidiotidiotidiotidiotidiotidiotidiot… _I thought.

"I love you," Tifa repeated, her face becoming redder by the second.

For a moment, I was silent and then I hugged her and whispered, "I love you, too."

Then I leaned back and placed my hands on each side of her face. I lowered by face down to hers until our foreheads were touching and then whispered, "Merry Christmas."

I caught her lips with my own and felt like spell had been cast on me. The cold of the Christmas night disappeared as my body heated up, and then I heard the loud bells coming from the clock. It was midnight. If only Christmas could last just a little longer. Just for us.


End file.
